Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including broadband applications such as voice, video and data transmissions. As a result of this increasing demand, fiber optic networks typically include a large number of mid-span access locations at which one or more optical fibers are branched from a distribution cable. These mid-span access locations provide a branch point from the distribution cable and may lead to an end user, commonly referred to as a subscriber. Fiber optic networks which provide such access are commonly referred to as FTTX “fiber to the X” networks, with X indicating a delivery point such as a premises (i.e. FTTP).
Drop cables are utilized to connect the end user to the distribution cable and thus the fiber optic network. However, it can be difficult and time consuming to deploy such drop cables, due to the outdoor environment and challenges inherent thereto. For example, such drop cables and associated connectors, etc., must be environmentally sealed, rugged, and resistant to rodents, chemicals, etc.
One approach to deploying such drop cables is to utilize a transition assembly, in which the two optical fibers from the drop cable are split into individual cables via a transition component. These individual cables are terminated with connectors that connect the optical fibers to the end user destinations. However, such known transition assemblies may have strain issues, resulting in significant losses which are evident in tests such as transmission tests with applied loadings. Further, the sealing of such known transition assemblies may be inadequate.
Accordingly, improved fiber optic transition assemblies are desired. In particular, fiber optic transition assemblies which include improved strain relief features and/or sealing features would be advantageous.